Scratch
by blufox
Summary: [YuuGaku] Yuushi realized that there's a far bigger picture that has been painted than the one he's looking at.


**Title:** Scratch

**Author:** Blufox

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto

**Word Count:** 1778

**Note:** Gakuto may be a whole lot OOC in here. He's usually portrayed as a bratty bitch, and I like_ that_ Gakuto, but I'm not gonna portray him like that in here coz whenever I watch Yuushi's match against Momoshiro in the OVA, I get to see a _different_ Gakuto—a Gakuto who understands and knows his partner well. I wouldn't bother to explain Yuushi's OCness. I have no reason for that other than the fact that I have troubles sticking with canon. Heh. So, there. Just explaining my side of the story. :)

Scratch

By: Blufox

There's something about being Gakuto's partner that never fails to make Yuushi feel proud. He couldn't pinpoint what it exactly is, but he's sure that it has something to do with the way the redhead slams his body against his. It's really hard to explain, but every time Gakuto jumps towards him for every victory they claim, he can't help but feel a sense of possessiveness overwhelming his body. It's as if he wanted to keep Gakuto to himself, yet at the same time show him to the rest to the world to let them know that he's got something they wouldn't have, they _couldn't_ have, because there is no way in hell that he'd give Gakuto up for anything. It was a weird feeling that he's been having lately, but he didn't let it bother him that much. After all, he's happy and content with his life.

Yuushi's not the type of person who would do unnecessary things. If there's a perfect description to describe him, it would be that he's anything but careless. All his moves are well planned and thought of. He's claimed to be Hyotei's tensai when it comes to tennis, and still remains to be undeniably gifted when it comes to academic matters. He has received a lot of praises in the past, and would likely to continue to receive more in the future.

It was an unspoken fact that Atobe, though not in good terms with his cocky attitude, trusts his skills and respects him as a tennis player with reliable abilities, which is the reason why it came to no surprise when he was offered to play the spot for Singles Three in the National Tournament. Initially, Yuushi was to decline this offer, but when Gakuto overheard this conversation and started to congratulate him, there seemed to be no other way other than to accept it. Now that Yuushi begins to look back to those days, he couldn't help but think that making that decision was the start of his mistakes.

Not long after he started to practice on his own, Gakuto began to train as Hiyoshi's doubles partner. Yuushi surely didn't feel threaten with that. He knew that it was not nice to feel happy about how Gakuto and Hiyoshi's tandem are not working out, but he can't help but feel good knowing that Gakuto would only work perfectly with him as his partner. It gave him a feeling that he was made for Gakuto, as Gakuto was made for him. It was a selfish thought, but that was how he was feeling. And it's not like he's completely wrong about thinking that way. After all, he was merely expressing his thoughts based from facts. With Gakuto waiting for him after every practice and complaining how much of a 'disrespectful jerk' Hiyoshi is, there really wasn't much to question about their partnership at all.

Practice continued and became harsher day after day. Due to the physical fatigue Yuushi's experiencing, he didn't notice it at first when Gakuto started skipping their daily walk after school. It even took him two whole weeks before he finally realized that he hasn't been spending as much time as he wants to with the redhead. The only time they get to see each other is during club time, but having to be on two separate courts wasn't much of 'meeting' at all.

What's bad is that Yuushi couldn't exactly complain about it since Gakuto's been skipping it for a good reason. Having to train with Hiyoshi and be comfortable with his movements was an apt reason for him to have. After all, they're seniors and would be graduating soon enough. It was their last time to claim the championship that they've longed for. Next year, they'd be back to being freshmen and would have to work their way back to the top. It's their last hope, so Yuushi doesn't really have the right to be mad about it.

However, as days based by, he began to notice the change between those two. Slowly, Gakuto's inching closer and closer into Hiyoshi's personal space until their bodies are almost touching and Hiyoshi would start shoving him off. The improvement in their movements is highly visible, and before Yuushi knew it, their partnership has already surpassed their own. It was insulting in any angle as much as he was concerned. He felt as if he suddenly became useless now that he has gone in a separate field that the redhead himself encouraged him to take. He felt as if he was some disposable container that Gakuto used for a long time only because he was convenient. It hurt him like hell, but he was in no position to complain. Gakuto's doing this for the win, it'd be really stupid for Yuushi to tell him to stop coz his man pride is hurting.

He decided to focus on his tennis after noticing the change. He didn't want to be left behind by Gakuto, and the rest of the team just coz he was trying to replace Shishido's role as the team's drama queen. Coz really, he has a lot better things to do than that.

Weeks passed by and Yuushi finally felt as if he's going to lose his mind. Having no Gakuto to bother him was too much of a big change for him to ignore. He's really starting to miss the redhead's daily stories after school, and the weight of his head against his shoulder on days when practice is too tough and his eyes won't keep up no longer than five minutes after they sit inside the bus. They usually don't eat lunch together since their classes are different and Yuushi usually have paper works to deal with during break time, but he knew where to find Gakuto and at this time, dealing with paper works wouldn't do him any good with Gakuto popping up inside his head every other minute.

Ignoring the glances he received as he began to run and head towards the back of the building, Yuushi couldn't help but feel more shocked as he heard the familiar laugh ringing in his ear. It was the laugh that Gakuto always used when they were out relaxing with each other. It was the laugh that Yuushi thought was reserved for _him_ and him alone. Slowly, he peaked and saw Gakuto, sitting on the grass with five of his classmates, enjoying his break time with nameless faces Yuushi never knew existed. The bell rang even before he had the chance to approach Gakuto. In haste, he went back to his classroom, determined not to let Gakuto know that he stopped by.

Yuushi didn't know what kept him from seeing _everything_ for so long. He didn't know how long he has been looking at the wrong direction for him not to notice the truth. The truth that Gakuto was never his in the first place. That Gakuto is everybody's friend, and that he's not the _only_ one in Gakuto's life. Watching the redhead as he laughed with Jiroh and played impromptu wrestling matches with Shishido, he couldn't help but feel as if he was given a rude awakening by giving him a painful slap on the cheek, only that it's worse than that. His game was off that day. Atobe threatened to take his spot away. Deep down, he really didn't care. After losing Gakuto, there's really nothing more that would hurt more than that.

To say that he was shocked to see the redhead waiting for him at the school gate is an understatement. His heart was beating so fast that time that he would have done something stupid. This is one of the few times when he's thankful for his parents for forcing him to take an etiquette class. Calmly, he approached Gakuto and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Hey," he mouthed. Gakuto looked up to him and smiled. "Yo," he replied.

Yuushi allowed Gakuto to lead the way as they started walking. Usually, they'd be heading towards the bus stop by now, but Gakuto was clearly not going that way. He didn't question where they were heading because he already knew the answer without asking the question. They were heading to the park. Yuushi couldn't help but feel more nervous as they started to approach the tree where they usually shade themselves under. Gakuto immediately slumped himself on the grass, leaving Yuushi to follow the gesture as he tried to absorb the awkward silence between them. The silence didn't last long, though. Gakuto spoke a few seconds after.

"Is there something wrong, Yuushi?" he asked. The strain in his voice can be easily determined. Yuushi couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that he was the one who caused it.

"I feel as though I'm losing you," he replied. It took him a moment to realize what he said, earning him to mentally slap himself, which is practically useless since it wouldn't change what has happened no matter how many times he'd do that.

There was a light laughter coming from Gakuto's direction, which led him to look at his companion. Gakuto's looking at the scenery straight ahead. He doesn't seem to feel awkward or offended with his words, leading him to feel slightly relieved. "Is this about Hiyoshi?" he asked, still not making an eye contact.

Not trusting his tongue any further, Yuushi decided to nod instead of talking. Gakuto gave him a brief glance before looking back to the scene he has been staring at for a while. "I'm like that with everybody, Yuushi. I have to be comfortable with him so I can play my best. You know, just like I'm comfortable playing with you," he said. "I'd be like this to anyone, Yuushi. It's not like I'm neglecting you or such," he added.

"That's the point, Gakuto. I don't want to be just anyone [1," Yuushi heard himself saying before realizing that he did.

"You're not just anyone. You're Yuushi. You're my friend."

Yuushi stared at Gakuto for a while. He wanted to tell him that he doesn't want be _just_ Yuushi. He doesn't want to be _just _his friend. He wanted to tell him that he wanted more than that. That he wanted to hold a special part in Gakuto's heart that would be bigger than any other person can have. However, his words vanished before he can even say it. Hearing Gakuto's words made him understand his position. And it was all the explanation he needed to get to keep his tongue inside his mouth.

"You're my friend, Yuushi. Just like everybody is."

-end-

[1 "I don't want to be just anyone" is a line from FRIENDS from either Season 9.


End file.
